


haunted

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, DamereyDaily2020, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, lots of mentions of dead characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Poe has a lot of ghosts on his shoulder and in his heart. With his relationship with a certain Jedi, he reflects on what he wants for the future.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	haunted

**Author's Note:**

> for damerey daily's may 27th prompt!
> 
> These are the ghosts who broke my heart before I met you. → “Ghosts,” Laura Marling
> 
> \---
> 
> um....i did this instead of working on my final and there might be (a lot of) errors and stuff so i still hope you enjoy anyways!

Poe has a lot of ghosts on his shoulder and in his heart. 

First, there was his mother, beautiful, brave Shara Bey who died way too young, taken away too early to experience all the wonders of the galaxy and to live the life she had always dreamed about after leaving the horrors of war behind her. 

After that, there was Zorii Bliss, a person who he thought he could trust, maybe possibly even love if given the right timing. But no, she had to go behind his back and betray the friendship that the two struck up together while stuck in the spice running business. She may not be dead, but her betrayal still stings and pains him. 

Then there’s Muran, his friend, his lover, blown to mere nothingness in a matter of seconds because the First Order fired on them unexpectedly. 

There were a lot more following Muran; there was Paige Tico, a genuinely good friend and listener, who gave up her life to see the rest of the Resistance live following the attack on D’Qar (still to this day, he can’t erase the pain whenever he saw Rose, too reminded of how much he had taken away from her). Tallie Lintra, a fellow pilot who had great potential to be a great leader, and died due to his foolish mistake for the evacuation of D’Qar. There are so many faces that Poe can see whenever he closes his eyes at night, so many people dead because of him, because of the First Order. So many people who he called friends that he will never get to see again, who will never get to live out the dreams they had once the war ended. 

But, he never, in a million years, expected her. 

Poe never expected to fall for the woman who saved them on Crait, falling for her quick wit, her piloting, her smile. He never expected her to love him back, cocky attitude, ghosts and horrors and all. There were a lot of things he never expected from the Jedi, yet she still continued to surprise him; she’d murmur whispers of reassurances to him when the nightmares got too painful, kissing every part of his face that she could reach with her lips that he was good, that he was trying. She’d take his hand, rubbing circles with her thumb into his skin, whenever he got too stressed. She’d even let him pilot the Falcon, her prized ship, which was far more than he deserved. 

With each passing day, Poe knows that he is in love with Rey, the mysterious Jedi from Jakku and he knows that he wants a life with her, one where he would be free to shower all of his love for her and one where he could be at her side wherever she decided to go. And even if she didn’t want a life with him, that would be okay - would he be sad? Yes, he would but if she was happy, that was all he wanted - and Poe just wants to make sure that she got to live the life she deserved. 

And in order for that to happen, in order for Rey to live out that life and maybe get that life with her, he has to make sure she lives because….he isn’t sure if he could live with her ghost. 


End file.
